Step In Time
by sleepey.TODD
Summary: This is for Dark Juliet! this is a one shot. I dont really plan on making a second to this. I hope u like it others can read I really dont care.First time writing blah blah blah! u get it. if its not funny idk what to tell u cuz it didnt sound romantic.


_Step In Time_

_By: sleepey. TODD_

_Grell X Sebastian for Dark Juliet!_

_A/N: Konnichiwa! This is my first fic so be gentle. Please? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshisuji cuz if I did there would be some intense YAOI SMEX! And I don't own Mary Poppins but I do own the movie!_

_Okay on with the story._

"Oh Bassy why do always leave me," Grell Sutcliff wailed clinging to Sebastian's arm from his current place on the bed wrapped in a sheet, Sebastian sighed and shook his arm loose from the red headed shimigami.

"Because Grell when Bocchan summons me I must go to him'" he explained. "Now I need to go, Love." Grell practically swooned at his demon's silky voice calling him 'Love', but he came back to earth just as Sebastian was heading toward the door.

"Please Bassy don't leave," Grell protested once more, leaping at Sebastian in all his Morning Glory (A/N: it's a pretty flower! _). Sebastian moved out of the way as Grell slammed into the wall. The black demon walked past him without a second glance. When Grell recovered, he sighed, knowing that his demon was gone, he got up to take a shower. Finished with his shower, he went to get his usual reaper attire, but remembered he was off for the day. Instead he chose an oversized shirt and a pair of Sebastian's boxers.

"It's so boring in here," he whined lying upside down on Sebastian's bed. Rolling over he decided to turn on the TV and there was a movie already inside. When it played Grell squealed with delight. "OH, IT'S MARY POPPINS!" Mary Poppins is Grell's favorite movie in all of London, England. Marry Poppins was singing with the kids while they cleaned their rooms.

**A spoon full of sugar **

**Helps the medicine go down**

**The medicine go down**

**The medicine go down**

**Just a spoon full of sugar**

**Helps the medicine go down**

**In a most delightful way**

Grell sang along merrily with his melodic voice. As the movie went on it got to the scene where Mary Poppins and the children are on the roof with the chimney sweeps. This was Grell's (A/N: and mine!) favorite part and he began to sing the beginning.

**Step in time, step in time  
>Come on, mateys, step in time<br>Step in time  
>Step in time, step in time<br>Step in time, step in time  
>Never need a reason,<br>Never need a rhyme  
>Step in time, you step in time!<strong>

Grell was having so much fun singing doing Rockette kicks with his long, slender legs, twirling around and smiling to his heart's content.

**Kick your knees up!  
>Kick your knees up, step in time<br>Kick your knees up, step in time  
>Never need a reason,<br>Never need a rhyme  
>Kick your knees up, step in time<strong>

Kicking his knees up and extending his legs up high showing off the creamy flesh underneath, and not noticing the blood arrange eyes that stare at him as he dances.

**Round the chimney!  
>Round the chimney, step in time<br>Round the chimney, step in time  
>Never need a reason,<br>Never need a rhyme  
>Round the chimney, step in time<strong>

Running around in circles and spinning like a ballerina. Each time he exposed his skin, it got Sebastian a little hotter.

**Flap like a birdie!  
>Flap like a birdie, step in time<br>Flap like a birdie, step in time  
>Never need a reason,<br>Never need a rhyme  
>Flap like a birdie, step in time<strong>

Spreading his arms out and flapping his arms making the big shirt slide down his shoulders when his arms went down.

**Up on the railing!  
>Up on the railing, step in time<br>Up on the railing, step in time  
>Never need a reason,<br>Never need a rhyme  
>Up on the railing, step in time<strong>

Since there was no railing Grell got up on the bed instead dancing, trying to keep his balance.

**Over the rooftops!  
>Over the rooftops, step in time<br>Over the rooftops, step in time  
>Never need a reason,<br>Never need a rhyme... step in time!  
>Over the rooftops!<br>Over the rooftops!**

While still on the bed he walked up the wall, running around on the ceiling (A/N: Hey it might not make since but he's I think it's sweeeeeeettt!) jumping over the light that hung in the middle. With Grell upside down his shirt came down (up?) showing the demon that is peeping, he is wearing his silk black boxers, and his feminine torso. Sebastian groaned inwardly feeling a certain heat in the pit of his stomach.

**Link your elbows!  
>Link your elbows, step in time<br>Link your elbows, step in time  
>Link your elbows<br>Link your elbows  
>Link your elbows!<strong>

Since Grell had nothing to link his elbows to, he pretended he had a partner and linked elbows with the air, and going around in circle still not noticing that Sebastian was standing in the doorway. With Sebastian on his mind he changed up the last few verses and sang because he knew that when his Bassy came back he was going to ravish him.

**Sexy time, sexy time  
>Sexy time, sexy time<br>Never need a reason,  
>Never need a rhyme<strong>

**Sexy time, with Sebastian time**!

Smirking Sebastian walked all the way into his room, stripping off his waistcoat and his black shoes.

**Ah! Do that again!  
>Ah! Do that again, step in time<br>Ah! Do that again, step in time  
>Ah! Do that again, step in time<strong>

**Oh!  
>Oh, sexy time<br>Oh, sexy time  
>Never need a reason,<br>Never need a rhyme  
>Oh, sexy time<strong>

Grell was absently rubbing the bulge that steadily grew in his pants to full erectness moaning as he sang the last part of the song….

**Kill all women!  
>Kill all women, take her life<br>Kill all women, take her life  
>Kill all women!<strong>

**Grell obviously never liked women especially that nun slut that Sebastian had sex with! Grell had this crazed sparkle to his green eyes when he recalled that event but it vanished as quickly as it shown. Sebastian saw it and shivered in arousal replaying that night that he knew Grell was thinking about, not because of the nun but because of what Grell did to him when he got home. (A/N: mmhmm let ur mind wander.) He decided to make himself known as stepped in Grell's field of vision staring at half lidded green orbs.**

**It's Sebastian!  
>It's Sebastian, sexy time<br>It's Sebastian… sexy… time?**

The last part was short and weary as Grell's eyes began to focus on the fact that Sebastian was back and standing in front of him, orange eyes blazing with lust.

"Bassy?" Grell blushed and gulped. Sebastian never looked at him this way before and he was kinda scared.

"Oh Grell my darling, you are in for a treat tonight," Sebastian said in a silky voice, shutting the door with his foot. The only thing you could see was the aroused fear of Grell Sutcliff.

_OK this took me months to write but only about 2 hours to type. I'm actually very proud of myself. Whoo! Oh, gomenasai. I didn't write a lemon but its implied sooo… hoped you enjoyed it DJ! Oh and anyone else who read it._


End file.
